dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Wilder
“We all suffer one of two things: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. These however pale in comparison to the pain of disappointment…” eb07f005862f337cedc24f5408bb29d8.jpg cc3a2eb1581ab4b53a4e3172c9eaa677.jpg ascended_super_saiyan_trunks__by_xtreme_ssj.jpg Apperance Blake is an abundently average indivudial. He has the build of someone who engages in vigours exorcises, and a regular healthy workout routine. He has broad shoulders, pink-ish white hair, that he'll either keep short or let grow out, along with light grey, that turn green when angered. He has what seems to be a permant scowl on his face. With DID (Dissociative identity disorder) though, his facial expression can change as quick as it comes. It's best to gauge his behavior rather than his outside look. 0a4d772de301ade310ed7fdd96b20ccf.jpg 0ace2114bce8d5183dac43540d27b736.jpg 2ba7da3e126b289e8ccbf7f7369dc479.jpg 1d7b3755c9efd17d226a13e3d4b5d90d.jpg 0b863583f3b269819f31788ff615630c.jpg 51e75045ad33ae8f983977a9c594a9f5.jpg Gallery 0c1cd9b92a9c2080ffd06829de190636.jpg trunks4.gif 2b7f2258708d08ce5ea11aad1d291f75.jpg 2e105650dfe5e3ddeeb3ad78bc8b07e5.jpg 7d37213498921d7c9fa10ee40222b96d.jpg 9f651e5020674f826d79560e7dddeb7f.jpg 25b692b61f481d861bb57f49067f4e7f.jpg 33fc7e76deb9f9c900dfd41e32817984.jpg 29ncj2b.jpg 40f7d79bf035f09022f06bc8a69def27.jpg 49f78d8535d1ca18132f574363d3750a.jpg 98f892ee6645a662af38919793c38eef.jpg 13808886_p1.jpg 336aff9aa9c1e93d93ac4891f3930298 (1).jpg 524f919fd4cc0fd0a4478df6a11fc509.jpg 828ef8ce241eadb981322f7211a5e112.jpg 444906e5d059529e146a29290e586140.jpg 16914711.png Behavior/Personality Blake, raised by a brainwashed Amy Hinamori, and only a few years knowing his father as "Jupiter", his personality shapped him to be many things. He is gentle, and kind. He cares for things, big or small, and often is very careful with his actions. A wordmsith with charisma to match, he can win over or defuse almost any situation with good speech and morality sterness. He is stubborn, but in the right and confidfent way, not much like a cocky bastard would be. That is until he suddenly seems to pull a complete 180. f451f2e660517668ae72b50fdfaa9f59.jpg 11261137.jpg 21573150.jpg Having Dissociative identity disorder, 'caused by early age truama, caused Blake to develop a "Tough side" to which he refers to in first and thrid person as "Wilder." He is the cocky, egotistical, arrogant son of a bitch you'd expect someone of his calibur to be. He takes shit from no one, gives no fucks about your feelings or well being, and is not opposed to killing in any way whatsoever. He firmly believes in the survival of the strong and considers anyone weak perishable or disposible. He is quick to fight, so much so, he would put other lives in danger to acheive a confrontation or arouse a reaction out of someone. Literally the only way to apease him is to put him down, which is easier said than done. Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental disorder on the dissociative spectrum characterized by the appearance of at least two distinct and relatively enduring identities or dissociated personality states that alternately control a person's behavior, accompanied by memory impairment for important information not explained by ordinary forgetfulness. These symptoms are not accounted for by substance abuse, seizures, other medical conditions, nor by imaginative play in children. Diagnosis is often difficult as there is considerable comorbidity with other mental disorders. Malingering should be considered if there is possible financial or forensic gain, as well as factitious disorder if help-seeking behavior is prominent. DID is one of the most controversial psychiatric disorders, with no clear consensus on diagnostic criteria or treatment. Research on treatment efficacy has been concerned primarily with clinical approaches and case studies. Dissociative symptoms range from common lapses in attention, becoming distracted by something else, and daydreaming, to pathological dissociative disorders. No systematic, empirically-supported definition of "dissociation" exists. It is not the same as schizophrenia. 13689752.png 15334372.jpg trunks2y.gif|"Give me five minutes. That's all I'll need to take out the trash. Won't even mess up my hair..." Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Red Fighter for The Inugami Clan Within the city of KasaiHana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other.Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable for their said clan will bring them into their clan. f1e528339a2d088cee8d4c699946cc4e.jpg b1346194567648326ba5cc3e63dce619.jpg 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Wrestling '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Greco-Roman Wrestling Greco-Roman or Graeco-Roman wrestling is a style of wrestling that is practiced worldwide. It was contested at the first modern Olympic Games in 1896 and has been included in every edition of the summer Olympics held since 1908. Two wrestlers are scored for their performance in two three-minute periods, which can be terminated early by a pin (or fall). This style of wrestling forbids holds below the waist; this is the major difference from freestyle wrestling, the other form of wrestling at the Olympics. This restriction results in an emphasis on throws because a wrestler cannot use trips to take an opponent to the ground, or avoid throws by hooking or grabbing the opponent's leg. Arm drags, bear hugs, and headlocks, which can be found in Freestyle, have even greater prominence in Greco-Roman. In particular, a throw known as a suplex is used, in which the offensive wrestler lifts his opponent in a high arch while falling backward on his own neck to a bridge in order to bring his opponent's shoulders down to the mat. Even on the mat, a Greco-Roman wrestler must still find several ways to turn his opponent's shoulders to the mat for a fall without legs, including (but not limited to) techniques known as the bodylock and the gut-wrench. 804d93740933b884869ee32c48335189.jpg ''Grappling Grappling refers to techniques, maneuvers, and counters applied to an opponent in order to gain a physical advantage, such as improving relative position, escaping, submitting, or injury to the opponent. Grappling is a general term that covers techniques used in many disciplines, styles and martial arts that are practiced both as combat sports and for self defense. Grappling does not include striking or most commonly the use of weapons. However, some fighting styles or martial arts known especially for their grappling techniques teach tactics that include strikes and weapons either alongside grappling or combined with it. *'Clinching': or clinch work, takes place with both competitors on their feet using various clinch holds applied to the upper body of the opponent. Clinch work is generally used to set up or defend against throws or takedowns. *'Takedowns': A takedown is used by one grappler to manipulate his opponent from a position where both are initially standing, to a position on the ground. The grappler completing the takedown aims to end on top of the opponent in a position of relative control. *'Throws': A throw is a technique in which one grappler lifts or off-balances his opponent and maneuvers him forcefully through the air or to the ground. The purpose of throws varies among the different disciplines of grappling with some emphasizing throws with the potential to incapacitate the opponent, while leaving the thrower standing, or to gain a takedown or controlling position. *'Sprawling:' A sprawl is a defensive technique done usually when the opponent attempts a takedown. It is performed by shifting the legs backwards and spread out in one fast motion. If done correctly one will land on their opponent's back and gain control. *'Submission holds': There are generally two types of submission holds: those that would potentially strangle or suffocate an opponent (chokes), and those that would potentially cause injury to a joint or other body part (locks). In sport grappling, a competitor is expected to submit, either verbally or by tapping the opponent, to admit defeat when he is caught in a submission hold that he cannot escape. Competitors who refuse to "tap out" risk unconsciousness or serious injury. *'Securing or Controlling Techniques': A pin involves holding an opponent on his back in a position where he is unable to attack. In some styles of competitive grappling a pin is an instant victory, and in other styles it is considered a dominant position that is rewarded with points. Other controlling techniques are used to hold an opponent face down on the ground or on all fours in order to prevent an escape or attack. Either of these types of technique may also be used as a prelude to a submission hold. *'Escapes': In a general sense, an escape is accomplished by maneuvering out of danger or from an inferior position; for example when a grappler who is underneath side control moves to guard or gets back to a neutral standing position, or when a grappler is able to maneuver out of a submission attempt and back to a position where he is no longer in immediate danger of being submitted. *'Turnovers': used to maneuver an opponent who is on all fours or flat on their stomach to their back, in order to score points, prepare for a pin or in order to gain a more dominant position. *'Reversals or Sweeps': These occur when a grappler who was underneath his opponent on the ground is able to maneuver so that he gains a top position over his opponent. Submission Wrestling Submission wrestling (also known as submission fighting, submission grappling, sport grappling, or simply as no-gi) or combat wrestling (in Japan),needed is a formula of competition and a general term for martial arts and combat sports that focus on clinch and ground fighting with the aim of obtaining a submission through the use of submission holds. The term "submission wrestling" usually refers only to the form of competition and training that does not use a gi, or "combat kimono", of the sort often worn with belts that establish rank by color, though some may use the loose trousers of such a uniform, without the jacket. The sport of submission wrestling brings together techniques from folk wrestling (catch wrestling a.k.a. catch-as-catch-can), judo, Greco-Roman wrestling, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, jujutsu (of the traditional form), and sambo. Submission fighting as an element of a larger sport setting is very common in mixed martial arts, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, catch wrestling, and others. Submission wrestlers or grapplers usually wear shorts, skin-sticky clothing such as rash guards, speedos, and mixed short clothes so they do not rip off in combat. They are also known for using submission techniques normally banned in other arts or competitions such as heel hooks, toe holds, wrist and finger locks. 'Multi-Style Boxer' tumblr_n729cj72PE1t1656jo1_500.gif trunks-vs-tien-o.gif tumblr_noesxbJUZx1rdq3u1o3_r2_500.gif tumblr_nc9os1ckDw1r72ht7o1_500.gif tumblr_nw8pllrDIG1rc40z5o1_500.gif Boxer/out-fighter A classic "boxer" or stylist (also known as an "out-fighter") seeks to maintain distance between himself and his opponent, fighting with faster, longer range punches, most notably the jab, and gradually wearing his opponent down. Due to this reliance on weaker punches, out-fighters tend to win by point decisions rather than by knockout, though some out-fighters have notable knockout records. They are often regarded as the best boxing strategists due to their ability to control the pace of the fight and lead their opponent, methodically wearing him down and exhibiting more skill and finesse than a brawler. Out-fighters need reach, hand speed, reflexes, and footwork. Boxer-puncher A boxer-puncher is a well-rounded boxer who is able to fight at close range with a combination of technique and power, often with the ability to knock opponents out with a combination and in some instances a single shot. Their movement and tactics are similar to that of an out-fighter (although they are generally not as mobile as an out-fighter), but instead of winning by decision, they tend to wear their opponents down using combinations and then move in to score the knockout. A boxer must be well rounded to be effective using this style. Counter puncher Counter punchers are slippery, defensive style fighters who often rely on their opponent's mistakes in order to gain the advantage, whether it be on the score cards or more preferably a knockout. They use their well-rounded defense to avoid or block shots and then immediately catch the opponent off guard with a well placed and timed punch. A fight with a skilled counter-puncher can turn into a war of attrition, where each shot landed is a battle in itself. Thus, fighting against counter punchers requires constant feinting and the ability to avoid telegraphing ones attacks. To be truly successful using this style they must have good reflexes, a high level of prediction and awareness, pinpoint accuracy and speed, both in striking and in footwork. 'Knee Strikes' A knee strike (commonly referred to simply as a knee) is a strike with the knee, either with the kneecap or the surrounding area. Kneeing is a disallowed practice in many combat sports, especially to the head of a downed opponent. Styles such as Muay Thai and several mixed martial arts organizations allow kneeing depending on the positioning of the fighters. Straight The straight knee (also known as a front knee) is a typical knee strike, and involves thrusting the front of the knee into the head or body of an opponent. The straight knee can be applied from a stand-up position both when the combatants are separated, or when they are clinching. A particularly effective clinching position for throwing front knee is the double collar tie, where the head of the opponent is controlled. On the ground, front knees can be effective from a few top positions such as the Side control and north-south position. Typical targets for the front knee include the head, hips, ribs, solar plexus, stomach and thighs. In Muay Thai, a double collar tie with a front knee to the face was traditionally called Hak Kor Aiyara. The groin is widely considered the key target for knee strikes and clinch knee attacks in a street fight according to karate, tae kwon do, muay thai, and many other martial arts. Curved The curved knee (also sometimes called a side knee or roundhouse knee) is similar to the front knee except that it does not use a forward thrusting motion, but is instead rotated from the outside. Whereas the front knee needs some space in between the combatants to be performed, the curved knee can be executed from a minimal distance, such as in a close clinch. This technique is often employed when an opponent is attempting to protect from a straight knee. Typical targets include floating ribs, hips, and the side of the abdomen. Flying A flying knee (known as hanuman thayarn in Muay Thai, and sometimes called a jumping knee) is a knee strike very similar to a front knee, except that it is performed in stand-up fighting by jumping, and often by rushing towards the opponent. A more reckless application of the flying knee strike can be applied by rotating the body so that the side of the knee strikes the opponent, used more as an offensive pushing attack rather than a concussive KO attack. Generally, flying knee strikes can be effectively applied when the opponent is off-balanced, recovering from previous strikes, or as a counter to a strike by the opponent. It can also be used as a follow-up maneuver after delivering a particularly incapacitating strike. One such example of this was at a UFC event where Pablo Garza knocked Fredson Paixao unconscious, with a flying knee when Paixao shot in for a takedown. '"Son of Hercules" Physiology' Blake being the natually birthed son of hercules was already gifted with his father's god like strength, but thanks to the genetic modifications that were made on his DNA as an embreo, Blake obtained even more perks that fall under the strength category. For instance, Blake's strength is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than his race because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making him immensely stronger than others. At his base he can lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size and weight. This also applies very heavily to his muscles and body structure. His body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on his body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He gains enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily. It is however not just having great amounts of strength, but the pressure resistent properties of his muscles. He can resist the atmospheric pressure that if gone too high up, the air pressure end up having the air knocked out of them, resist gravitational pressure that gone too much, the gravity would crush them, resist the under-water pressure that if gone too deep the weight of the water would crush them, and resist wind pressure that if gone against it too much, the wind will tear them to shreds. His greatest ability lies in the way he can throw his muscle mass around offensively or defensively. He can become nearly unstoppable while moving and gain momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. He can even defend agianst bladed attacks by moving his arm fast enough to exert a solid force against the edge that deminishes the cutting power. Having the skin of one simiar to a chi user who coats himself in fortifcaion chi, he can block blades/edges bare skinned. External forces must be of great proportion or planning to prevent forward motion or harming Blake as long as he is moving. He becomes somewhat of a Juggernaut, described as a massive inexorable force, campaign, movement, or object that crushes whatever is in its path. By having this power they are an unstoppable force that crushes anyone or anything they face. While his strength is nowhere NEAR as vast as his father's his most useful and profitable ability is the fact that he can use all of his strength and exert it with enough physical force to shake the very molecular structure of whatever he strikes, literally weakening it's structure and causing it to break even easier than it would've with brute strength alone, Including Madarin based molecules as well. ad8ee43ce941be331dbd0bbb28297221.jpg Alex-Linder-Trunks.jpg tumblr_inline_nk1w014uXW1sdgkr8.gif|With his super dense tissue he can deflect various forms of energy with his body alone. Depending on the power of what's coming his way of course. tumblr_ny767tJ9JI1uuj1vto2_500.gif tumblr_nc5qakOCc91r72ht7o1_500.gif|Simply flexing his muscles and exerting chi can expel the ground and even bodies around him tumblr_ng8zpq94V21tp8kdpo1_500.gif|Can even catch blades with his bare hand. He doesn't need to be in his super form to do so but it's a good example Muscle Multiplier tumblr_molkwtZsBu1s20ivko1_500.gif First form muscle multiplier.gif blake 222.gif 98bd05e16759e9425ac2d86657bb01336cead5b3_hq.gif 'Grade I:' While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal, causing a x5 boost in physical power for Blake. The transformation has a noticeable effect on his personality. He initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and if he was in his “Wilder” personality beforehand, this is only further augmented like so. The most noticeable physical change is that the Blake’s hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all his hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and his pubic hair. His natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue, his muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura that is released from his muscles. As the natural floodgates of his muscle cells are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, as said before, he becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. In this state he has complete control over the muscles in his body, allowing them to freely alter and manipulate them, including altering muscle tissue itself, its development, increase/decrease muscle mass/strength and thus stamina, flexibility, reflexes, etc. He can move his muscles without or keep them from moving, cause them to over or under-react to nerve-impulses, etc. He can cause/remove any muscle related ailments/diseases and mix physical strength with close-quarters combat, giving his attacks great force which can potentially kill his opponents. This form is still somewhat of a mystery to Blake as he hasn’t obtained the full power of it all. As such he can only sustain it for a short time (5 post) until he figures out more or other wise. He can transform into this state at will. Even burst into the state for a quick boost of strength (if he does this, it doesn’t require charge time but it will decrease the length he can use it should he choose to sustain the transformation. If not, there is a one post charge time for him to use the duration version of this transformation.) *Critical Impact *Defense Break *Enhanced Strike *Megaton Punch *Power Fists/Power Kicking *Razor Hand/Razor Foot tumblr_nwe6zzgPZE1uaj6m8o1_500.gif tumblr_nwe6zzgPZE1uaj6m8o2_500.gif tumblr_ndtw7armI51r72ht7o1_500.gif tumblr_ng571n0TJ31sdhuzuo1_500.gif blake 2.gif tumblr_mbv2yzGCo51rii039o1_500.gif 'Chi Base' 'Physical' Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Chi Form' 'Satsui No Hadou' The '''Satsui no Hadou' (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Herculian Battle Armor' ' c4e3032a3a031580b1a24f7454dd7cd7.jpg ' The suit is nothing special except a modern tribute to the armor his father wore when he fought in some of the roman battles. It simply hugs the muscles and allows you to be more flexible and more versatile with your movement. In case of injury, the suit would huge the body and reduce bleeding and straight. The suit is a black long-sleeved jumpsuit under the armor that covers the whole back from the neck down. White gloves and yellow tipped boots are also worn with the outfit. When Blake is wearing this armor the amount he can use his transformation is extended by one post (only if he’s stated wearing it). 'Sword of Adamantine' ' ibjHZ13.jpg ' The Adamantine Blade deflects energy based attacks via the metal it’s crafted from. It can cut through any substance, even piercing his father’s shield of Perseus, but this is namely because of his strength attuned to it. The sword is also indestructible towards other metals that aren’t of the same grade. The blade and its wielder are linked. The only beneficial thing about this link is that he can call the sword back to his location if need be or keep track of where it is at any time. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Blake's birth was not one done out of the love of two people, but more so out of preperation. His father, Hercules, who'd been reincarted into the new world five years prior tot he time now, was in search of the mother of his most hated enemy. He found her in singapore, but rather than killing her off bat, he tormented her, and forced her to bear his seed. The birth was not a natural as the entire time, the mother was in a comatose state. hercules utilizing technology to genetically alter the baby with ALL of his physically dominant gents, and his mothers looks. The child was altered to be perfect in every category of speed, strength, etc. When the child was removed, via a C section, Hercules named the child blake and opted to raise him of his own accord. However...the mother had died during child birth. To many chemicals had been implanted in her body during the child baring process caused her death the instant her child was removed. From there Hercules Raised blake to be cold and uncaring. Implanting fake memeories into his head. Warm memeories, fond ones of him, and his mother living in a peaceful home. He then implanted the memory over the series of years...and years...of how a man was responsible for the death of his mother. A single other born son that Blake belives that was the reason his mother is no longer among the living. Blake knew and was raised to belive that the son born before him, Connor Ryoji was the reason she died. As such, Blake made it his goal to make his brothers life a living hell. That his goal is to seek retrobution for his mothers passing and his father's greif by killing Connor and avenging his happy home. Along the way he's only been raised and bread to fight. Even at this age, this current age he carries the weapons given to him and the teachings. Joining the Inugami clan as it's number one fighter and making a name for himself in teh Yakuza world. He has yet to come into contact with Connor but that day is coming very soon. Category:Generation 1 Category:Inugami Clan Category:Red Fighter Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC